


Telepathic

by JaciSerigala



Series: GrayZa Drabbles [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Music, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: “you had me under spell right from the start.”





	Telepathic

“you had me under spell right from the start.”

It was as if he was her marionette, as if she could control his thoughts, as if she had found his missing heart and was now blackmailing him with it. He was being suspended somewhere in her freezing eyes, but strangely enough... he didn’t mind it, at all. There wasn’t anyone else who he would prefer to be entranced by.

She was something so massive that he could never touch, but still, she led him through the darkness, like a brand new solar system, she was the sun, and he was held captive as a simple moon in her brilliant radiance.

From the moment they met, I think he knew somewhere deep down that she was important, and the reason transcended Cana’s prediction multiple times over. Though, he didn’t realise her significance until a fortnight later, when he found her crying. That was when he fell. That was when she took control. That was when he gave in.

He was never sure whether or not she knew the power that she held over him, as he never had the courage to come up to her and tell her that she was now the owner of his heart. But either way, she had entirely eclipsed him, and the young ice mage could only hope and wait to see if she would break his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was created for the Tumblr GrayZa fanzine.


End file.
